


when you stop being a meanie i'll come back to get my love

by seawitcher



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/pseuds/seawitcher
Summary: Jongin doesn't exactly understand his human, but the fact that he takes care of him during heats is definitely a plus.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/385894
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	when you stop being a meanie i'll come back to get my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaileidohscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/gifts).



> a belated gift to purse whom i love w all my heart :3 title is obnoxiously long bc i can and is based on the meme that i had in the doc to motivate me
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/38UkF3q)

Jongin doesn’t understand his human.

He lives in a tiny box called an  _ a-part-ten-ment _ that he says is plenty of space for him and Jongin, but then he always blows air out of his small nose when Jongin climbs onto the kitchen counters or onto the shaky table (conveniently knocking over those stinky plants and the thing that goes _ tick-tock _ too much). It isn’t his fault that those are the best and only places to lie in the sun.

His human likes to give Jongin pets but groans when Jongin decides to climb over him and smother him into the couch cushions. It feels nice and safe, and the best position to protect his human from the nasty dog named Chanyeol that lives next door and visits with their neighbor sometimes. They come over unannounced, and Jongin doesn’t like when the dog gets too close. His human always frowns when Jongin runs into the bedroom and stuffs himself underneath the bed.

But then, once their neighbor leaves, Jongin’s human will come into the room, kneel down, and cup Jongin’s cheeks. He says he’s sorry, and he promises to order Jongin chicken. Jongin loves chicken.

Leaving in the morning, before Jongin is even awake, his human works at a place where other humans like to sit and drink bitter juice and eat sweet things that Jongin can’t eat even if they smell good. Jongin doesn’t like that his human is gone for most of the day, but apparently they can’t get chicken without it, so Jongin tolerates it. 

While he’s gone, Jongin typically passes the time by listening to music and taking naps in his favorite places. Like today, he is curled up in the too-small laundry basket, surrounded by his human’s scent, snoring softly. Jongin only stirs when he hears the familiar jingle of keys coming down the hallway, but he doesn’t bother moving, pulling one of his human’s shirts closer to himself.

The front door opens, and Jongin hears the typical routine of his human taking off his shoes, tossing his coat onto the couch (because he knows Jongin likes to knead it), and heading into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

Jongin keeps his eyes closed, but he hears his human blow air out of his nose again and then a cold hand is touching his ears. Grumbling, Jongin swats the hand away.

“What did I tell you about sleeping in the laundry basket, Jongin?” His voice isn’t mad. “That can’t be comfortable.”

With a pout, Jongin mumbles, “No.”

Amused, he asks. “No, what?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Alright, alright.” There’s some rustling, and then the shirt that Kyungsoo had been wearing is tossed onto Jongin, who bites at it and immediately curls around it, further stretching the plastic of the laundry basket. Pressing his nose to the fabric, Jongin purrs and rubs his face against it. His human smells good.

“Don’t chew the buttons off like last time, or no chicken this week,” Kyungsoo warns, glancing over at his stubborn kitty whose black ears are pointing up and heterochromic eyes are open wide at his human’s words, sharp incisors paused over one of the white buttons.

“You promised me chicken!” Jongin protests, shirt falling from his mouth.

“Well, I can’t exactly work and earn enough to pay for chicken if I don’t have a shirt to wear,” Kyungsoo replies, pulling on his sweatpants.

With an upset hiss, Jongin throws the shirt off to the side and climbs out of the laundry basket. He stands up gracefully and stalks off into the living area, lithe hips swaying from side-to-side. Climbing onto the couch, he curls up with a blanket left there, enveloping himself and covering his face. Maybe hiding from Kyungsoo will make him realize his wrongdoings.

Of course, he ends up feeling so warm and soft that he dozes off again for a little while. It feels like seconds pass before Kyungsoo is pulling the blanket away from Jongin’s head and the mouthwatering scent of cooked salmon and rice wafts towards him. Jongin blinks his eyes open to see Kyungsoo placing a plate on the little shaky table in front of the couch. 

Kyungsoo places his own plate of something similar but flavored with human things that Jongin can’t have. “Let’s eat, hmm?” A hand combs Jongin’s hair out of his face, the strands longer in the back and curling around his neck because he can only stand scissors for so long.

Sluggishly climbing onto the floor, Jongin picks up his fork (even though he typically uses his hands when Kyungsoo isn’t home) and begins to eat quietly. Kyungsoo takes a seat next to him and turns on their small TV to a show where humans and hybrids discuss something called “pop culture.” To Jongin’s understanding, that means the things humans like for entertainment like singers, dancers, and movies. Jongin just likes the parts where the hybrids talk about the music shows that Jongin watches.

Chewing what’s in his mouth, Jongin leans over onto Kyungsoo, nuzzling into his shoulder. He smells better than earlier, having rid himself of the scent of other humans and now smelling like sweat, salmon, and the cocoa butter lotion he uses on his hands. To Jongin, the combination is delectable.

“What’s up with you today? Sleepy and whiny?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin begins to purr incessantly. “You didn’t want me near you when I got home.”

“Pet me,” Jongin demands in between purrs, curling into Kyungsoo’s side.

Kyungsoo gives in wordlessly, reaching around to play with Jongin’s hair and ears, scratching at his scalp. Jongin purrs happily, his skinny black tail curling around Kyungsoo’s waist, which is something that rarely happens. His human just smells really good, and Jongin doesn’t want him to escape.

By the time the episode has ended and their dinner is finished, Jongin has wormed his way onto Kyungsoo’s lap, his larger form straddling Kyungsoo’s with his face burrowed into Kyungsoo’s neck. He doesn’t care if his human’s legs are falling asleep or if he needs to go wash the dishes. They end up watching another episode that way with Kyungsoo’s hand underneath Jongin’s shirt, scratching his spine. It’s the perfect evening for Jongin.

“Jongin, are you sure you aren’t going into heat?”

Stupid human, ruining his evening.

With a hiss, Jongin recoils away from Kyungsoo and grabs his cheeks with both hands, jostling Kyungsoo’s glasses with the force. “Bad words!”

Kyungsoo hardly looks affected or intimidated, only blinking up at Jongin and saying, “It’s been a while since your last one.”

Heats. Just the thought leaves a sour taste on Jongin’s tongue. It’s every cat hybrid’s worst nightmare, having a few days where you are completely vulnerable, unnecessarily horny, and extremely needy. Usually, a hybrid can take suppressant pills, but Jongin is one of the few who are severely allergic to the medication and is forced to go into heat twice during the spring and once during the fall. He hates it, and the word is typically banned from their household.

“No! I’m fine,” Jongin assures with a frown. Angered (again), he climbs off of his human and goes to curl up on the couch (again). “No more talking.”

Kyungsoo sighs and turns his attention back to the T.V., though he also takes out his phone and sends a text to his boss, Minseok, letting him know that he probably can’t come into work tomorrow. Minseok has a couple cat hybrids of his own, so he understands. Afterwards, he glances at Jongin to find him staring at the T.V. and pointedly ignoring Kyungsoo, so Kyungsoo takes that opportunity to put their dishes away and creep into the tiny closet in their bedroom. He pulls out the little box that contains a few items that they use during Jongin’s heats, knowing they will come in handy either tomorrow or the following day.

Stuffing the box under the bed, he hopes his prediction is wrong for Jongin’s sake.

Kyungsoo wakes up in the middle of the night to a pitch black room and a mewing, feverish kitty hybrid in his arms. His neck is hot and wet from Jongin’s lips and tongue, whining and kissing the skin there while his hips rut against Kyungsoo’s. In his sleepy stupor, Kyungsoo just blinks up at the ceiling.

He was right. Jongin is going into heat.

“Jongin? Are you awake?” Kyungsoo murmurs, an arm winding around Jongin’s waist. His skin is burning hot and his hips are bare, tail moving to curl around Kyungsoo’s arm.

Jongin responds with an eager mew, sitting up and placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest, planting his ass directly over Kyungsoo’s crotch. Moaning softly and breathily, he grinds his hips down, and liquid heat fills Kyungsoo’s body, groaning as he moves both hands to Jongin’s waist.

Even as his eyes slowly adjust to the room, Kyungsoo can see how disheveled yet ethereal Jongin looks. His mismatched eyes seem to glow in the darkness, and his nude, slender form is outlined by the moonlight slipping through the blinds. Jongin’s lips are parted for heavy breaths and his hair mussed. He clearly had woken up unexpectedly in the midst of his heat.

“Fuck,  _ Jongin _ , wait--!” Kyungsoo tries to stop his lewd movements, so he can go and get their emergency heat kit, but he can already feel how wet Jongin is, soaking through the fabric of Kyungsoo’s boxer briefs.

“Hurry. Now,” Jongin breathes, lifting himself up only momentarily to claw at the waistband of Kyungsoo’s underwear and clumsily drag them down to free his erection. It’s amazing how fast he can get it up with a whining, horny cat boy on his lap.

Trying to take control of the escalating situation, Kyungsoo sits up as well and leans up to kiss Jongin. A sharp bite to his bottom lip has him wincing, but Jongin reciprocates easily, kissing Kyungsoo deeply and hungrily. It distracts him long enough for Kyungsoo to slip his fingers in-between Jongin’s cheeks, petting his slick hole and working two fingers inside without much resistance. The squelch is lewd as he thrusts in and out, Jongin’s self-lubricant running down his wrist in rivulets.

Jongin breaks the kiss with a heavy moan, arching his back into Kyungsoo’s touch, lips wet and glistening. He stiffens up when Kyungsoo wraps a hand around his cock, stroking in time with the movements of his fingers. When his abs twitch and breathing pick up, Kyungsoo knows he’s close.

“Come on, Jonginnie. Cum for me.”

He does with a soft cry, dirtying both of their chests as Kyungsoo strokes him through it, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s cheek as he calms down. It’s always easier once they get the first orgasm out of the way as it clears Jongin’s head just a little.

Jongin goes boneless for a moment, slumping against Kyungsoo as he pants. Kyungsoo takes that opportunity to lay Jongin down on his back, take off his dirtied underwear, and clean up their initial mess with some tissues from the side table.

Leaning over the bed, he grabs the box he left there yesterday and pulls it up. Some items will come of use later, like the heating pad and buttplug. For the meantime, Kyungsoo grabs the vibrating dildo, lube, and cockring, as well as the little kitty plush that Jongin likes to sleep with during his heat. 

Kyungsoo tosses the box back onto the floor and slips the ring onto himself reluctantly. If only he too had the stamina of a cat hybrid in heat.

He turns his attention back to Jongin, who is watching him with hooded eyes, a hand toying with his entrance, spreading his slick around and sliding a finger or two in every now and then. The sight alone has Kyungsoo’s brain short-circuiting. Jongin will truly be the death of him one day.

“Suck me off,” Jongin demands, tail curling around his own thigh.

Unable to resist, Kyungsoo moves between Jongin’s legs wordlessly, sliding down onto his stomach. He presses deep kisses to Jongin’s thighs, his tongue tracing the wet trails of slick. A glance up, and he can see Jongin biting his lip, one of his canines peeking out between plush lips, and his mismatched eyes are trained on Kyungsoo, his body trembling in anticipation and impatience. 

Kyungsoo knows he’s about five seconds away from claws sinking into his shoulders, so he holds Jongin’s hips in place and presses a wet kiss to the base of his cock. He licks up the length before taking it into his mouth, feeling precum wet his tongue immediately. Jongin gasps, arching in Kyungsoo’s grasp as he holds his hips down, and when Kyungsoo begins to bob his head, he whines...and then purrs. 

In any other situation, Kyungsoo would pause and coo at his pretty kitty, but instead he lets saliva pool in his mouth, wetting the glide as he swallows Jongin down over and over again. His hand wanders down to Jongin’s hole, petting it before easily sliding two fingers in and listening to Jongin’s purrs intensify. Practice makes perfect, so Kyungsoo finds his prostate in no time, so purrs become quick moans.

The taste of precum is stronger as Kyungsoo stimulates Jongin’s prostate over and over until claws are digging into Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and Jongin bucks his hips once, nearly making Kyungsoo choke before he releases without warning, squirting over Kyungsoo’s fingers as he cums down his throat.

The last few ropes of semen decorate Kyungsoo’s lips as he pulls off and sits up with a cough and a grimace. Before he can reach up to wipe the mess away, Jongin sits up with a mew, cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks and licking up his own cum gently. He presses a wet kiss to his lips, pulling away with a string of saliva afterwards.

Jongin licks his lips with a satisfied smirk. “Good human.”

Kyungsoo snorts in disbelief. “Oh? Are you done now?” He winds an arm around Jongin’s waist and tugs him closer until he’s situated in Kyungsoo’s lap. “What about me?”

Jongin lets out a soft groan, clinging to Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he grinds his ass back onto Kyungsoo’s cock, thoroughly wetting it with his slick. “Hurry up, then.”

“So impatient,” Kyungsoo sighs, leaning up to kiss his kitty as he aligns himself and begins to press inside of Jongin.

Jongin whines into the kiss, sinking into Kyungsoo’s embrace as he lowers himself down completely, impatiently. His human has always fit so perfectly inside of him, and this time is no different. Wiggling his hips experimentally, Jongin lets out a wanton moan, parting his lips from Kyungsoo’s with a string of saliva. His body feels so hot, burning inside, like an itch that needs to be scratched.

He wastes no time, placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and beginning to lift himself up and down. Kyungsoo groans, hands resting on Jongin’s hips and looking up at him with hazy eyes and parted lips. His hair is still mussed from sleep, and without his glasses, there is an edge to him that Jongin likes. This human isn’t so bad.

Tired from the other two orgasms, Jongin's legs get shaky as he tries to keep up the pace, whining as he finds it hard to reach that good angle, the one that will have him seeing stars. “K-Kyungsoo…”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo acts oblivious, sitting back and watching Jongin move up and down with a frustrated pout, one of his canine teeth poking out over his lips.

“I want you to m-move,” Jongin breathes, a slight whine to his voice. His hands wind into Kyungsoo’s short hair, threatening to pull, and Kyungsoo suddenly remembers that teasing his kitty in heat is probably not the wisest choice.

Tightening his grip on Jongin’s hips, Kyungsoo thrusts up into him, the wet slap of their skin echoing through the bedroom along with a sharp moan from Jongin. He melts against Kyungsoo, breath escaping him as Kyungsoo fucks him hard and fast. Practiced and experienced from Jongin’s previous heats, he knows the perfect angle, the one that has Jongin moaning and drooling.

“More,” Jongin begs, tugging at Kyungsoo’s hair, “More!”

Sweat drips down Kyungsoo’s brow, and he knows he definitely isn’t in enough shape to keep up this pace, especially in the middle of the night. So, with a huff, he flips them around and pushes Jongin down against the pillows, the hybrid looking a little dazed for a moment before he spreads his legs and opens his arms with begging eyes. His black ears are folded down against his fluffy hair, mismatched eyes watery, and his pretty lips puffy.

“Cute kitty,” Kyungsoo coos affectionately, listening to Jongin’s responding purr as he pushes back inside of him. He slips in easily, Jongin warm and soft but still tight. Grabbing Jongin’s thigh, he lifts his leg up over his shoulder, tilting him onto his side and sliding in even deeper.

“ _ Uh _ , mmm,  _ ah _ !” Jongin gasps, clinging to the pillows as he’s pushed up the bed with Kyungsoo’s thrusts. “So...good!”

His mind is mush at this point, only thinking about how good he feels and how close he is as he drools onto the pillows and gushes out more slick. It feels almost explosive the way it builds up within him, toe-curling and oh-so good as Kyungsoo strokes him to completion, clawing at the sheets as he cries out and cums onto his stomach and the bed.

Unable to take it anymore, Kyungsoo pulls out to rip off the cock ring, stuffing himself back inside and blowing his load almost instantly, thrusting shallowly into Jongin and spilling inside him. He shudders, gasping for breath as exhaustion sets in once the high fades away.

He almost doesn’t want to look at Jongin, in fear that the hybrid is ready to go  _ again _ . To his relief, Jongin looks blissfully boneless against the sheets, catching his own breath. His heat definitely isn’t over, but they can at least get some rest for the remainder of the night. 

Slipping back into owner mode, Kyungsoo detaches himself from Jongin, opening a drawer in the bedside table to get the wet wipes stashed there. He wipes himself and Jongin down, sighing at the slick and cum stains on the sheets but too tired to bother with them now. 

Jongin blinks lazily at him all the while, rolling onto his side when prompted. He lets out a tired but pleased purr when Kyungsoo hands him the little black kitty plushie, hugging it close and licking its ears. Kyungsoo smiles at him and lies down next to him with a heavy sigh, eyes feeling heavy and reminding him that it is indeed the middle of the night still.

Caring for this particular catboy is never easy, but Kyungsoo likes to think it’s all worth it. He loves the way Jongin gets exceptionally excited about chicken, the way Jongin likes to sprawl out on the floor in the afternoons with his shirt lifted so he can feel the sun on his skin, and how he’ll stare out the window with wide eyes when he spots another hybrid on the street below. Even if he’s being bratty sometimes, Kyungsoo loves him and appreciates the little moments.

Like now, when Jongin rolls over to nuzzle underneath Kyungsoo’s chin and curl around him, purring quietly as he slowly drifts off into dreamland. 

_ Yeah _ , Kyungsoo thinks,  _ he’s worth it. _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks, and comments appreciated! follow me @seawitcher_ on twt pls


End file.
